Pokemon one-shots
by backspace9845
Summary: So this is a little something to get my Shippy powers out, no more requests sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Because of the love of ships, here I am with some cute one-shots! First, I will do some of MY shippings, but I am taking requests. More on this below~ (Only Pokemon related please)**

* * *

 **MeowsticF x MeowsticM**

A bipedal, amber eyed feline, a female Meowstic- was cruising around the produce section of the Poke Grocery Store. _What should I get for dinner tonight? Pecha berries are on sale huh? Too bad their out of season…But 20% off…_ She reluctantly took the pink berry into her basket, along with a couple of Oran berries and apples. She then made her way over to the Aisle 8, where the bread could be found. She happily scanned her choices, and decided on Apricorn Bread. When she saw the price, her eyes widened, and she quickly placed it back where it was. _Apricorn bread is 5 whole pokedollars!? I could make a bigger loaf for 3._ She huffed, snout high. No way. She stalked over to the dairy section when,

"BOO!" Another feline, with a similar form, midnight blue, jumped out of nowhere.

The shopping feline jumped up, fur sticking out in fear. Her face then melted into realization and hardened into anger.

"Ezra, you nearly gave me a heart attack why I outta sock you in the stomach, you-"

Ezra, a male Meowstic with eyes of cyan laughed in her face. "Oh Aria, calm down." He smirked as he levitated one of the Oran berries she dropped, and put it back into the basket.

"Get a sense of humor. Oh and by the way, your fur is hilarious!" He started to laugh again.

 _HOW DARE HE LAUGH IN MY FACE!_ Anger boiled in Aria's stomach, and she clenched her paws tightly. Her right paw started to glow a dangerous purple, and it started to twitch. Without even thinking, she slammed her fist into Ezra's face with a well-deserved Sucker Punch. A passing by Lucario glanced at them awkwardly, as he reached for some yogurt. And a mother Gardivior shooed her child away from them. Aria then quickly helped the male Meowstic up. After Ezra recovered, (with help of a Full Restore and a hesitant apology from Aria,) the amber eyed feline asked the million dollar question. "What are you even DOING here?" She brushed down her teal-blue scarf and fur, hurriedly.

"Besides just saying hi to my girlfriend?"

"I'm not your girlfriend…"

"Then why do you stay with me?"

"I don't."

"Well tonight you are, so you're my unofficial girlfriend."

Aria looked shocked from the sudden news. "…What?"

"You said so, yesterday." Ezra forced a smile. "A home movie and ice cream, remember? Which is also why I came. To choose the ice cream."

 _Ah, yes…_ How had she forgotten? Probably all that school. "Well, I say chocolate."

"Chocolate?" Ezra echoed like she mind as well had said something from another planet. "That's so boring! What about Birthday Cake?"

"That's WAY to kiddish. And sweet."

"Just like you are!"

Aria blushed. "G-give your flattery to someone who cares. I still choose chocolate."

"Aw man, I thought that would work… Please?"

"No."

"I'll be your best friend! I'll do your homework!"

"Tempting…" Aria loved it when he offered to do stuff for her.

"I'll steal all your poke puffs!" Aria burst into laughter, and Ezra dare gave a hopeful glance.

"No. No is a no."

"Fine!" Ezra gave a pouty face, as they walked up to the cashier. But when their items came rolling in, instead of chocolate ice cream, it was birthday cake flavored ice cream! Aria smiled at her partner sweetly.

"Honey, we need to talk…"

The cash register, an Espeon agreed to hold their stuff while the two had their 'talk' outside. Sounds of banging and shouting were coming from outside, and the Gardivior mother coved her oblivious Ralt's ears. When the two came back, female Meowstic (who looked satisfied,) knocked off the Birthday Cake ice cream, and replaced it with her highly anticipated Chocolate ice cream. Ezra, (who looked kind of beat up,) sighed at this sight, but allowed it to happen. The walk over to Ezra's house was quiet. It was around dinner, and the sun was setting beautifully.

"That was fun, huh?" The cat the color of midnight smiled.

"Plenty." The cat the color of ivory and the teal ocean, replied sarcastically.

"Well I thought it was." Ezra's smile widened, as he opened the door to his house.

They stood at the doorway, sunset behind them. Ezra begun to lean forward. Aria caught up and shrugged, as she started to lean as well. Their lips were only an inch away when,

"Wait what movie are we watching?" Aria raised an eyebrow.

"Well we have two choices…"

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: So this is just one example of my writing. I only do K-T, and it must be pokemon related. Also, I only do type to type. As in pokemon x pokemon or human x human. (exception of ketchup shipping) Other wise, your golden.**

 **-Backspace**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For this first request, we have a really bad rhyme-y poem that Dr. Suess would face palm at XD.**

* * *

**Fennekin x Froakie (requested by espeon44)**

Ash, Serena, and the gang, headed back to Luminose City. It was time for Ash to fight the gym of this city of lights. That is, after some rest.

"I'm STARVING!" He exclaimed.

"When are you not? Stop being a pest!" Serena joked, earning laughs from the others, especially Clemont, Bonnie's brother.

"Ok, you and Clemont can go eat something. But me and Bonnie," At the mention of her name, and not another the little matchmaker's face lit.

"We're going to take our pokemon for a walk. And shop a bit."

"Sounds like a plan!" Ash said with a smile, and he let out his Froakie, Pikachu, and Fletchling for a while.

Clemont let his Chespin move around, and Serena put her Fennekin on to the ground.

Dedenne bounced down, and the girls walked around the town. They stopped by a fancy shop, Boutique Couture.

"This shop looks like it requires an importer!" Bonnie noted.

The team voted, and they went inside.

Ignoring the shop keepers' fiery eyes. Froakie tried on a hat, Fennekin had nerve to laugh at that.

She seemed to say _you look ridiculous that way!_

The bubble frog rolled his eyes, and placed the hat, as well as a tie- On the Fox who was laughing until she cries.

 _Now who's ridiculous?_ Froakie challenged, his smile unbalanced.

Fennekin stopped giggling and smiled a mischievous smile, and jumped up with vividness.

She pulled down a skirt, beautifully wooled, and threw it on Froakies' head, turning him a shade of red.

Chespin giggled and wanted to join in the fun, so he threw sunglasses at everyone.

Dedenne wanted to follow suit and started to ride Fletchling in hot pursuit.

The shop owner stared and glared at the mess that was being created, and threw down the newspaper at Fennekin who was fated.

Her tail was now a mess, a tangle of deep orange and yellow. She wanted to burn that fellow. But before she could utter a flicker,

The bubble frogs' frubbles were in the owner's mouth without a bicker.

The fire starter admired the frog and his daring, who knew he could be so caring?

Serena and Bonnie came over to see the commotion, and apologized to the shop owner with three or four potions.

The two scolded their pokemon for being so damaging, but in truth the owner was not so care-aging.

When they reached the Pokemon center where they would meet the Ash and Clemont, Fennekin started to surmount.

Her tail in ruins, afraid to say, this is the worst of days.

First her tail and then a scolding, and now her precious poke puff is molding.

She felt at first a pull, then a spray of water. She span around who had bothered?

She saw Froakie, grooming her prized possession. Her tail, no need confession.

When he was done, she felt as he had won, the Klefki to her heart, her other part.

 **END**

* * *

 **Goodra x Florges (requested by guest)**

Goodra and his best of friends, Wooper were atop the rickety fence that surrounded the goop that they called home. They were talking, laughing, and joking…Enjoying life as they pleased.

"Do you still miss Ash?" The fish-like pokemon asked, out of the blue.

"Well of course. But I need to protect this place. And Ash made me stronger to do so. It's like a timey-wimey thing. It feels like…like fate."

"Gotcha." Wooper smiled. "I don't want you to be all sad. I haven't seen you in months!"

"Technically, you saw me yesterday."

"Aw, don't have to be all smart aleck-y. You know what I mean. And if you're going with that logic the last time I saw you was now!"

Goodra laughed a cheerful laugh. "I guess so."

They sat on that moss covered fence, enjoying the scenery. Two Gulpins were playing a game of moss tag. Then Wooper broke the golden silence.

"So, interested about any girls?" Wooper raised his eyebrow muscles smugly. His good friend turned beet red.

"N-not particularly…"

"C'mon, you are SUCH a bad liar."

"Well, it's true! But the topic is just…I don't know. Blush provoking."

"Suuure it is." The generation two pokemon was still smug.

"Aw, stop being such a Woop-face!" 'Woop-face' laughed.

"You haven't called me that since you were a Goomy!" Goodra gave a smile that meant he was up to no good.

"Neither have I done THIS!" He tackled his friend and used his retractable horns to tickle Wooper.

"AHHAHAHAHAHA! C-cut it out!" His eyes leaking tears of joy.

But little did the friends know that a Blue Florges, was watching them from the other side of the swamp. She was using one of Team Rockets binoculars that had dropped when they blasted away.

She smiled slightly, and continued to watch. Should she confront them? Should she confront Goodra? Ever since he started the rebellion against her bug army, she felt weird. Really, really weird. Just watching him from these binoculars hade her heart skip a beat, and butterflies randomly materializing in her stomach.

And she was sure it was HIS fault for this unknown illness. Though she had to admit it was kind of nice. But it was strange, and uncomfortable. And she was sure Goodra knew the cure. She took a deep breath, and started floating towards the dragon type.

It was her time to shine.

* * *

 **A/N: This is all I will be doing for today. And remember to reveiw~**

 **Fill this out to request;**

 **Character A (gender):**

 **Character B (gender):**

 **Plot (or have me figure it out.):**

 **-Backspace**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Pikachu is almost never upset at protagonists, but I really needed a conflict in this. XD**

 **Piplup x Pikachu (requested by guest)**

"D-A-W-N, DAWN IS TOTTALLY GONNA WIN!" Piplup screamed, set with cheerleader outfit and pom poms.

Pikachu rolled his eyes. The cheer didn't even rhyme. But that wasn't the only reason worthy to roll eyes at. Somewhere, in the waiting room he figured, was Ash. And Ash won't let one extremely loud cheer take him down.

"How do you know that Ash won't win this one?"

"Well it's a contest," Piplup huffed, wing to her chest. "You should know that. And Dawn rocks at contests."

"Well Ash can kick butt in battling, and there IS some battling in contests…" Pikachu muttered.

"Well then, Dawn must rock at battling too, since its part of contests." The Sinnoh starter lifted her beak up high. The electric mouse, at least in her opinion, was pretty darn stupid.

"We'll just have to see, huh?" Pikachu glared at Piplup. She could be so stubborn and snobby. It's not like she could tell the future.

"Wait and see." The Sinnoian pokemon held the gaze, rivalry sparking in between the two pairs of eyes. Pikachu could be so dense and stubborn. It's not like HE could tell the future.

"ICAN!" A Gardivior behind them shrieked. "I CAN TELL THE FUTURE! AND READ MINDS TOO!"

Pikachu sighed. "No, its…fine."

"Ok, YOU SURE!?" The psychic pokemon yelled

"Its. Fine." Piplup said through her beak. And the Gardivior backed away from that glare of steel.

"Yeesh." Pikachu crossed his arms. "No need to shoo her so rudely!"

"All shooing is rude," The penguin said defensively. "Mind as well do it as rude as possible."

"I will NEVER get your snobby mind." The Kanto pokemon huffed, as he turned his attention to the screen. "OMA ITS ASH! AND HES AGAIST DAWN!" He squealed, and in a blink of an eye, he was decked out in traditional Kanto wear, with fans and everything, doing his own little cheer.

"GO ASH, GO ASH, GO, GO, GO ASH!"

"Lame…" Piplup murmured. But as she directed her eyes to the screen, she saw…Herself. And Pikachu embarrassing himself. She nudged the electric type, and it appeared on the screen. Hearts were spewing out on the side of the screen, with huge words reading

"Kiss cam…" Pikachu narrowed his eyes.

"THAT MEANS YOU GUYS HAVE TO KISS!" The same Gardivior squealed.

Piplup turned her head around slowly. "If you don't shut up, I'm going to…"

"PENGUIN GIRL AND MOUSE DUDE SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"THAT'S IT! IMMA GONNA WHIRLPOOL YOU _SO_ BAD…" The Gardivior hurriedly scurried away.

"YER GONNA HAFTA KIIISSSSSS!" The loud speaker blared.

"F-fine!" Both of them said in unison, their faces a severe shade of red. Pikachu leaned toward Piplup, eyes shut and lips hesitantly puckered. The Penguin holding the same face.

"CLOSER…" The loud speaker egged. The whole crowd was holding their breath.

Their mouths came nearer and nearer to one another…Then… ** _peck!_**

"EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWWWWWW!" Piplup and Pikachu complained, as they wiped their mouths. Both agreeing they would never do that again, ever.

The crowd burst into cheer, fired up to watch the next battle.

 **END**

 **A/N: I think you can find the reference in this one. WARNING: THIS IS MY FIRST HOMOSEXUAL ONESHOT.**

…

 **Espeon x Sylveon (requested by guest)**

Bonnie the Espeon Studied late into the night. She had in upcoming Calculus test she knew she would pass. But it was good to study anyways. Just in case.

…

Marcy the Sylveon could care less about studying, or school. Party was her middle name. Everyone in Poke high came to _her_ parties. They always knew they were in for a good time.

…

Bonnibel did not really appreciate parties. Too loud, too stupid, too time consuming. If she was going to be a famous doctor, parties don't make the cut.

…

As Marcy grooved and moved to the beat, a Jolteon asked her a question that she would never forget. 'If your parties are so great, why doesn't everyone come?' Everyone does come, she thought. Or do they really? She looked up and saw that one of the dorm lights were on. Oh, her.

…

The psychic type flicked her tail. She could hear the music from here, and they were all the way at ground level. She sighed. Although she thought parties were stupid, it still hurt that no one invited her.

…

Marcy used Quick Attack, jumping on window sill to window sill. When finally, "AHH! What the Heck!?"

"Did I scare you?" She asked, smile hogging most of the fairy type's face.

…

What the heck is she doing here?! That was the question running through the Espeon's mind. "You smell like a mini bar. Please, go back down. I need to study."

…

Her smile faded to a frown. "You better get used to the smell of alcohol if you're going to be a doctor." Marcy was starting to feel grumpy. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to enjoy the party. Guess not." Why did her roommate have to be so ungrateful?

…

Invite me!? Quiet, school-obsessed, not party pokemon, me!? Bonnie gave a nervous laugh. "N-no way, I really have to study." She could not believe that her roommate just asked her that question. Part of her wanted Marcy to ask again, the other half wanting her to leave.

…

"Uh, no you don't! If anyone needs the study, it's me. So come join the party!" It was so obvious to Marcy that Bonnie wanted to join. So why didn't she? And plus, it would be fun to introduce snotty, smarty, Bonnie to the life of fun.

…

"Uh n-no no. I can just watch…" Can just watch?! This was NOT what Bonnie was planning on saying at all.

"Suit yourself…" And with that, the Kalosian pokemon Quick Attacked back down.

Suit yourself…A metaphor that is so commonly used. Though Bonnie realized that even though she had it said to her so much, she never…Suited herself. Why was it that when Marcy said it, she actually thought about it? She took a deep breath, and put on her coat. It was time she learned how to suit herself.

 **END**

 **A/N: Thats all I'll do today, and remember to review!~**

 **I AM TAKING REQUESTS K-T ONLY, POKEMON X POKEMON OR HUMAN X HUMAN ONLY**

 **Character A(gender):**

 **Character B (gender):**

 **Plot(or have me figure it out):**

 **Rating/Are they gonna kiss?:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The horror movie was loosely based off a book by Stephan King. I had a lot of fun with this one. Thank you Bluewolfbat!**

* * *

 **Eevee x Pikachu (requested by Bluewolfbat)**

Eevee trotted down the warm dirt road, her tail swishing back and forth. She carried a bundle of cotton sheets, Teddiursa bears, and snacks on her back. As she pranced about, she accidently stomped on a Caterpie.

"What the heck, man?" The bug type complained.

"O-oh I'm sorry…" The normal type apologized. "D-do you need help r-recovering?"

"No, man! Just watch out next time. Yeesh."

"O-ok." The timid pokemon continued her travel, much more cautiously. She was going to have a sleep over with her best friend, Pika the Pikachu. She didn't need to anger anymore, or fall off a cliff, or get caught by those scary trees…Just thinking about it made her want to cry. When she reached the end of the road, a little house shaped cutely like a Bulbasaur came into view.

She tugged at her silk purple scarf. Who knew coming over to your friends' house could be so…Frightening? She gently knocked at the door with her paw. A Raichu wearing an apron greeted her happily.

"Oh, you must be Pika's friend! He told me SO much about you." She gushed.

"MOOOM!" A voice in the background complained.

"Aw, let me be nice to her Pika. Anyways, you want a snack…Um…"

"O-oh I'm… E-eve." Eve shrank a bit into her scarf.

"Ah, clever name. HEY PIKA YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!"

"I KNOW MOM!"

"WELL AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAY HI?"

"I WILL OVER SNACK!"

The Raichu- supposedly Pika's mom, hauled her son (who was still holding his Wii controller,) into the door way. His red bandana around his neck, sprinkled with Dorito dust. "Hi." He muttered, unenthusiastically.

 _Does he not want to see me…?_ Eve thought miserably.

"Now, go to the table and fetch your friend a snack!" Pika rolled his eyes. "NOW!" Her son flinched, and he escorted Eve over to the table, and gave her a bag of Doritos.

"OK YOU KIDS HAVE FUN! ME AND YOUR DAD ARE GOING TO THE UH…MOVIES!"

He nodded, then when he heard the door slam, sighed.

"Glad you could make it!" He grinned. "You can go put your stuff over here," he gestured to the still-turned-on TV. Eve gratefully dumped her baggage in front of the device, and went back to the table.

"Sorry, my mom can be a pain."

"I-its ok, I th-think she's n-nice."

"Suure she is." The electric mouse laughed. "One minute she's offering you snacks, the next she wants you to clean your room. Which is perfectly clean."

"I-I doubt th-that about y-your room." The Eevee giggled.

"Wanna go check?" Pika waggled his eyebrows, a mock challenge gaze in his eyes.

"N-no! Ew!"

The two talked over a bag of chips, and it was starting to get dark.

"Wanna watch a scary movie?" Pika asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I-I d-don't know…I-I get sc-scared easily…" Eve held her scarf over her mouth.

"Nah, it'll be fine. Let's do it! Please?"

"O-ok…F-fine."

"YES!" Pika hopped over to the front of the TV, using Eve's baggage as a pillow. "Let's watch _The Shining!_ It doesn't sound all that scary."

"O-ok. Wh-whatever you say…" One look at Eve's face and you could tell, that for her this was NOT OK. Pika popped the disc in, and watched slightly hesitantly

 _"This lost hotel has a history…Not a very good one, but a history."_ Two Driftloon sisters in the film droned, to a small Cubone child.

Pika was biting at his nails intensely, and hiding his face, while Eve tried to listen to the dialogue. This part sounded interesting and important.

 _"DIE POTATO!"_ The insane Marrowak dad shrieked as he slammed his hammer into an Oddish's eye, blood spewing out everywhere.

"Omigosh, omigosh…" Pika shut his eyes and chattered helplessly. Eve jumped back at the first slam, but after a while, she watched without a peep.

 _"Mother, Father, keeper of the reverse world, and king of nightmares, see to it I will find revenge…"_ The spirt of the dead Oddish held a bloody ax over the Father Marrowak's body. " _More blood was spilt. And that is only the beginning. I will make sure that the oath is fulfilled. May the bodies at the Lost Hotel, rest in peace. But I, must not. I must fulfill the…Oath."_ The spirit of the grass type turned toward the camera, and the screen turned black.

Pika looked very pale. And he was breathing heavily, paw at his heart. When Eve turned toward him, he restored cover and cleared his throat. " _Ahem._ Th-that was a great movie. Oh, and by the way, I was NOT scared. N-not one…tiny…bit…" He laughed nervously.

"I-I thought it w-was interesting…I-I w-wonder how Oddish will do the o-oath. A-and y-you were de-defiantly scared." Eve smirked.

"I-I was NOT!" Pika huffed, and he spun his head in the opposite direction, crossing his arms. "Were you?"

"S-surprisingly, not at all…I-I think I'm st-starting to be braver-AHH!" a clap of thunder caused the small pokemon to hide under one of her blankets.

"Ha! Yeah, you are so getting braver. Um, Eve?" Pika turned to where his friend once was.

"Yes?" She replied, innocently. But to the Pikachu, it was like the voice of the undead.

"Uh, Th-this is n-not cool, E-eve…"

"W-what's n-not cool?" She asked, getting up.

"ARGH! OMA IT'S A GHOST!" Pika shrieked, thinking that the Eve with a blanket over her head was a spirit of revenge.

"W-where?" Eve spun around, hitting her tail against Pika's face.

"D-DON'T FULFILL THE O-OATH WITH M-MEEE-EEE!" Pika bawled.

Eve finally shook off her blanket. "N-no wonder I-I c-could not see a th-thing…O-oh, Pika a-are you alright?"

"WAHHH D-DON'T HU-URT ME…"

"I-it's m-me Eve…" Pika cracked open an eye.

"O-oh…Oh…OH!" Pika blushed, laughed and cried at the same time. "Th-thank g-goodness it was you!" He gave her a surprise bear hug.

"Off! C-can't breathe…" Eve grunted, but you could see she was happy.

"Sorry. Phew! That's enough scare to last me a life time. Now let's sleep." He unrolled the two sleeping bags.

"Th-thank y-you f-for inviting me…"

"No, thank YOU for coming! Tonight is a night, to remember. It was a lot of fun. So thank YOU!"

"Aw, y-you're too…*YAWN* k-kind." Eve smiled

They each got into their own sleeping bag, and dreamt happy dreams, no Oddish necessary.

 **END**

* * *

 **Espeon x Umbreon (requested by guest)**

Umbreon was in his pokeball, looking out at the scenery of Kalos. It really was magnificent.

As in it looked like hell.

The trees had so many berries, that it made Umbreon want to barf.

It was all too nice. So fake. To this pessimistic pokemon, though, everything sucked. But even he had to admit that he had seen worst.

There were no wild pokemon to destroy since his trainer, -his dimwitted trainer- Stayed on the path like a goody two shoes. Instead of striking fear into every stupid Psyduck or wimpy Flabebe, in his path.

Sure, the stupid flower could Fairy Wind him. But they didn't dare mess with a pokemon level 50. He felt the sudden urge to use Foul Play all of a sudden.

"Come on, come on…" He said through gritted teeth, and he leaned toward the Tall Grass, but his trainer barely noticed, and kept on skating forward.

"Idiot!" he seethed, but didn't try any further to get his trainer to the grass. Even though his trainer, was a fool, he still put his trust in him. And they were reaching Terminus cave, anyways.

"Prepare to die, Zubat." Umbreon grinned, itching to jump out of his ball any second now…Wait. Why did his trainer stop moving?

He glared outside, and met eyes with an Espeon in another trainers' pokeball. She gave him a huge smile, and waved her tail at him.

"Ugh, not her." He had bumped into this Espeon before. The first time was when he was an Eevee, and he started his journey. And ever since, the two met up again and again. Umbreon had no idea why, but it almost always meant battle when they saw each other.

"Finally!" Umbreon pumped a paw. And saw Espeon still staring at him.

This was getting weird.

And seconds later, she pumped her paw too.

Their two trainers' were talking nonsense that nobody cared about. When was he going to fight that annoying Espeon? The one who stares at him, always copied his movement, and is always so. Annoyingly. HAPPY. When!? Umbreon was beginning to get impatient. He tapped his back leg in annoyance.

Then, he just COULD NOT take it anymore! He jumped out of his ball, ignoring the laughs of his master.

"Oh how's that? Looks like my Umbreon want to battle!" His master challenged.

"How 'bout it? Let's do it! Go, Espeon!" The other trainer, a female, released her Espeon.

 _Finally!_ Umbreon licked his lips. He had been waiting all day!

"Use Foul-"

Before his master even finished his sentence, Umbreon started making momentum, charging at the psychic type, as he mouthed the words,

"You're going down."

His body became in cloaked with shadow, as he came closer and closer…

"Use Protect!"

His target regally lifted her head up high and swished her elegant tail swiftly around her body. A force field, barely visible, caused Umbreon to go sprawling.

"You missed! ~" Espeon stuck out her tongue playfully, as she leaped over Umbreon's body.

 _WHY THAT FILTHY…_! Umbreon growled.

"Use Dazzling Gleam!"

"Counter with Snarl!"

The two forces, one dark as night, the other brighter than sunlight clashed, and exploded.

"Snarl again!"

The dark type stood immediately, and followed his owner's instructions.

"Light Screen!"

Espeon braced herself and concentrated, and the light blocked the move. She smiled sweetly.

"How nice of you! That didn't hurt at all!" She giggled.

"Shut up!" Umbreon spat.

"That wasn't very nice!" Espeon pouted.

"Use Dazzling Gleam!" Her trainer pushed.

The sun pokemon winked, as the harsh light emitted from her body.

The dark type fell, and rubbed his eyes.

"Calm Mind!"

Espeon closed her eyes and a drop of water that came from nowhere, made a _ping!_ Sound.

"Now, use Dazzling Gleam!"

Umbreon just got up, still rubbing his eyes. And that was it.

He awoke to the smell of a revive, on his trainer's lap. He swished his head around, and was face to face with you know who.

"Oh, it's you." He growled, as their two trainers talked about junk.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?" Espeon asked smugly.

"Aren't you going to gloat in front of me?"

"Oh no, that would be so mean!" Espeon said in mock shock.

Umbreon rolled his eyes. "Why are you always so darn happy?"

"There isn't much to be sad about. We have this beautiful sunset in front of us, food, trainers…"

"You are so stupid…"

"Yet smart enough to beat you in battle." She noted with satisfaction.

"Aw, shut up." Umbreon rolled his eyes. Though he was smiling. Before they knew it, they got returned to their poke balls.

And could see through their poke balls that their master's faces were…touching. And they stayed like that for a while, leaving their two pokemon in a VERY awkward situation. But when they were done with their business, they went their own path.

Espeon waved, and mouthed "See you again someday!"

Umbreon watched, and noticed his heart beating. Why would his heart beat to this…idiot? But even though he will never know the answer, he waved back and mouthed:

"I'm looking forward to it."

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: So, if you want to request anything, this is what have to fill out. I only do pokemon x pokemon or human x human, thank you.**

 **Character A(gender):**

 **Character B (gender):**

 **Plot(or have me figure it out.)**

 **Rating(like are they gonna kiss, or what? K-T ONLY):**

 **Also, remember**

 **to review not only to request, but you know, for the writing. Thanks again,**

 **-Backspace**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This one was a complete joke, hence why it sucks. XD.**

* * *

 **Ash x Shrek (requested by Neanderthal** **)**

Ash was walking down Victory road, Pikachu on shoulder, not a care in the world.

"I am going to DESTROY the elite four!" He yelled with confidence.

All of a sudden, Shrek materialized out of nowhere, and roared.

"What the heck?" Ash held his Pikachu in front of him. "Must be a new pokemon. Pikachu use Thunder Bolt!"

"PIIIKKAAAA-CHHUUUUUUUUUU!" Electricity emitted from the small mouse and it directly hit the green machine.

"B-but Ash…" Shrek whispered with an accent. "I love-"

Ash threw an Ultra Ball at the ogre. "Gotta send this to the PC!" He cheered happily.

Deep inside the PC, Pidgey and Krabby alike cowered from this menace.

"Oh, it's not ogre…" Shrek seethed. "It's never ogre."

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: You know how I said no human x pokemon? Well if you so happen to ship, heres an example of what I will do.**

* * *

 **May Blaziken x Blaziken (Requested by umm)**

May skipped down the streets of Goldenrod, she was about to enter her first contest in Jhoto, and she was bursting with confidence and joy, alike. She let her starter pokemon out- her trustworthy Blaziken. She had left the others with Prof. Oak, she wanted this journey to be filled with new friends.

"Ok," She placed her hands on her hips. "This is our first ever Jhoto contest. We are going to rock, and we know it. And like Ash used to say; 'I wanna be the VERY BEST!' And we will, someday." She could not help but notice her karate chicken staring at her.

"What is it, Blazie?"

Her starter hesitantly pointed at a mysterious old man.

"Oh, is he bothering you? He won't hurt you. I'll prove it!" She walked up to the man, and quickly saw that it was a Gallade. The pokemon shoved an unknown berry into May's mouth.

"Um, it doesn't taste half bad!" But honestly, it tasted horrible.

The Gallade nodded, and jumped to the roof tops. May walked back to her Blaziken who was watching with glee. "Yep, he's…gone." She started to feel woozy. She could see herself, trip over her own feet. She fell into the arms of her pokemon, breathless.

"Phew! Its over! Man that was weird." She scraped her hand across her forehead. But it hurt. She looked down at her hands and nearly fainted.

"WHAT THE WHAT!? I HAVE CLAWS?!" She looked at her starter to make sure she was sane. He nodded, happily.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS-I MEAN, CLAWS ON THAT GUY, HES GONNA-" Blaziken clamped his own claws over her mouth.

"Blaze, blaze blaze blaziken." He soothed.

"I-I," May stammered. Blaziken clamped over her mouth again.

"Blaziken, blaze." He whispered. When he felt her relaxing, he released her.

"I AM A BLAZIKEN!?" She whispered furiously into her pokemon's ear.

He nodded.

"And I can't yell?"

He nodded again.

"And I-I can u-understand you?" He took her hand. Yes.

May collapsed in exhaustion. "You." She pointed to Blaziken. "Have some explaining to do."

After a few minutes of mouth clamping, swearing, confusion, and ice cream, May got the whole story.

"So, you got that Gallade to feed me that stupid berry,"

Her pokemon looked guilty.

"And I turned into a pokemon. And you did this because?"

"Blazi ken blaze zi." He looked extremely shy.

"B-because you love me…? Wait…" May blushed profusely. "Are you saying you turned me into a pokemon so we can…Fall in love?"

"Blaze." Yes.

"O-oh…"

The karate chicken painfully waited for rejection.

"Well sure I guess."

He perked up, surprised by the sudden news.

"If I could still do contests, that is. To be honest I always liked you."

Did she really? Or did she like Ash. Was she really going to do this? Was it worth it?

"We went through so much together, you and me…"

That was a good enough reason right? She was closer to Blaziken then any other pokemon or human!

"But I always shooed those thoughts away because, well we were different species."

So that was the issue. That was why she was questioning this.

"I always thought, unless he turned into a human…" May laughed. Or the other way around. She knowingly chased all those questioning thoughts away.

"Well look at us now! So of course!" She gave her pokemon a tight hug, and he kissed her on the cheek. She had sealed the deal

"But won't people question this?" May suddenly looked worried.

Blaziken shrugged and gave a powerful Ember. "Blaziken, ken blaze!"

"If anyone does you'll show 'em? Aw that's so sweet…" And to think she ever considered Ash.

She and her Blaziken sauntered down the streets of Goldenrod, same swagger, same confidence. She kicked the door to the contest registration. The receptionist looked up from her morning coffee, and spit it out.

"Miss, are you here for-"

"Yes. Enter me and Blaziken here, please."

"Um, as you wish miss. But are you wearing a costume?" She gawked

"No. I am a talking Blaziken with clothes on. It's kind of a long story…"

"Well then, I'm afraid-" The receptionist glanced up and saw Blaziken punching into his open claws.

"I mean, of course. St-step inside…"

May hugged her lover with such ferociousness that he started to struggle.

"Sorry. But I am just so excited because I know we are going to kick ass up there. Together."

Blaziken nodded. "Blaze, ken." I know.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: this next one has a refrence to my tpi fic. I thought it was funny, but thats for you to decide.**

 **Gardivior x Gallade**

Gallade jumped over Evil Lord Bishop with ease.

"You will never defeat me, Sir Gallade." He laughed manically.

"I can," Sir Gallade sneaked a peek at Maiden Gardivior who was stuck on a high tower, and winked. "For love."

"Aw…" Maiden Gardivior swooned.

"Oh, not this again. Love shmove. Power is what defeats all!" Bishop raised his arms, and an army of Shuppet propelled towards our hero.

"For love…" He murmured. The Shuppet clouded over him, he was surrounded. "FOR LOVE!" He yelled, and got cloaked in a harsh light. "HIYAH!" with a powerful blow, all the ghost types, flew off him.

"No…NOO!" Bishop yelled with despair. "You…Found the secret faster than I have…"

"Oh, Lord Bishop. Even with all the search parties and power in the world, you will still never find the secret of Mega Evolution. Because the secret is…Love."

Bishop stood there in awe, gaping at the words his nemesis had said.

"Ooooh! You better have a BURN HEAL!" Maiden Gardivior laughed from the tower. "…Sorry."

"B-but I captured Gardivior, the guardian of love!"

"Yeah, but she hates you."

"But…"

"BE GONE!" And with another powerful blow, Bishop was sent flying, to the ends…Of the set.

"AND IT'S A WRAP!" A Clefairy said off screen.

"OMA YAS! SQUEEEEEE!" A pokemon from the audience, a Budew, screamed. "I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

Gallade nodded toward the fan boy, and he nearly fainted.

Gardivior jumped from the tower.

"Think fast!"

Gallade blinked then panicked, moving left and right, trying to catch his fellow actor.

"Oof!" She landed on his head.

As the VIP audience filtered out the door, the actors went over to their break room. Bishop took off his ridiculously huge samurai helmet, and he approached them. "Good job, you two."

"Ditto." Gallade smiled. It was good to just talk to his friends.

"Well I obviously did the best, with the burn remark and everything."

"I.e., your only line…" Bishop teased.

"Well I also swooned!"

Gallade blushed at this remark. "Y-you all did great."

"Let's not forget our star, though!" The Unovian pokemon lifted the still mega evolved Gallade unto his shoulders. "Never mind, never mind…" Bishop slowly lifted the psychic fighting type down. "You are SO much heavier when you mega evolve."

"Actually, I think it was the cake you ate yesterday." Gardivior smiled.

"Wh-what…?"

"Come on, we all knew it was you…Woah!" The 'guardian of love', tripped over her flowy dress, and landed into the arms of Gallade.

"Um, I'm going to use the restroom…" Bishop said, as he inched toward the door.

The two were left there, extremely awkward. "Um…" Gallade started sweating profusely.

"I-is it me or is it hot in here…" He sighed. If this there is any perfect time, this was the time. He got on one knee and took a deep breath.

Gardivior started breathing heavily, and she placed a hand on her chest.

"I-I…" Gallade inhaled, and a fly got into his mouth he started to gag and cough. He blushed. How embarrassing! "I-" cough.

"I love you too!" Gardivior grabbed him by his face and looked straight into his eyes. "Sorry I was being impatient. But I really want to tell you this…On or off set, it doesn't matter. My heart beats a bit faster when I am around you. And today, when the script said I should swoon, I almost choked on my breakfast! It was something that I meant. I MEAN IT!"

Gallade was paralyzed with shock. "…Is that really true?"

Gardivior laughed, and she let her crush fall on the floor. "What part of I mean it, do you NOT understand!?"

"O-oh…" the part fighting type brushed himself down. "O-oh…" He echoed.

"So, yes, I'll date you. But I want a deal."

Gallade nodded, waiting.

"I don't want the media to know. At all. Got it? I don't want all the gossip magazines talking crap about us."

The mega evolved pokemon grinned. "Got it."

"Good." Gardivior kissed him on the cheek, and he turned beet red.

"I think I can say that you're my boyfriend now."

Little did they know, that a little Budew behind the window, was filming.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: And thats all, folks! Fill this if you want to request.**

 **Character A (gender):**

 **Character B (gender):**

 **Plot(or have me do it.):**

 **Rating(are they gonna kiss or WHAT?):**

 **No human x pokemon, thank you. Otherwise, you're golden.**

 **-Backspace**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in awhile...Please keep notice that I won't do everyone's requests. Oh and I don't do polyships cuz I have no idea how. So, enjoy.**

 **Skitty x Shinx (requested by Just Another Kid (Guest))**

The dungeon was dark. And smelly. Was that good enough to write down? The bubble gum colored feline shrugged. Mind as well. She used her teeth to obtain a pen from the depths of her jade colored shawl. "Um, Shinx?" She asked while scribbling her observations down.

"What!?" with a sway of his crimson scarf he turned his head to Skitty.

"When are we actually going to start the lesson? I signed up to this summer camp to learn, not to walk in a cave with a counselor, or can I even call you that since you seem about my age?"

Shinx shook out his fur. Fur that looked like it reflected the sky, she noted. "First off, I am not a counselor, but a dungeon master." His trainee rolled her eyes. "Second, technically we our doing the lesson right now. Learning how to navigate through caves is difficult."

"Unless it has a path, like this one…"

"Shush! And third, throw away that notepad. You don't need it. It wastes space for important resources!"

"No way!" Skitty swished her tail from side to side. "I bought this at the pokemart for 2.99! With MY allowance!"

"Fine, when you starve, don't come to me saying you ran out of pocket space." Shinx huffed.

"THEY'RE CALLING US FOR LUNCH IN 20 MINUTES!" The feline was starting to get impatient.

"Yeesh, somebody needs to take a chill pill. If you want to be super arrogant, we can just, swerve off the path, into some actual dungeon."

"Finally…"

"That is, if you survive, THIS!" The electric type ducked, as a cardboard Murkrow popped out from nowhere. Skitty jumped back in surprise, and quickly jotted down that summer camps and dungeon-ing alike, could be extremely spontaneous. Shinx was laughing his head off. "I can't believe you –ha-ha- fell for that!"

"Well, it had the element of surprise…" The pinker of the two defended herself.

"And it looks like you ARE TO learning!" The camp instructor said smugly. "I saw you write something."

"Yeah, learning USELESS things, that are NOT dungeon related!" Skitty hissed.

"Do you understand why the program is free?" The star-tailed pokemon asked, still laughing.

"Yes. Very thoroughly." She huffed. Tears stinging. She could have spent her time doing better things. Instead, she wasted her precious summer on this. Shinx walked up to the pink cat.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow, will be better. Today I was supposed to show you the basics that was the point of one-on-one. And then we do the dungeon."

"Is…That so?" Skitty looked up, wiping her eyes. She looked at her watch. "We still have 10 minutes…Do you want to speed teach?"

"Sure thing. So…"

…

It had been an awesome week. Skitty now knew how to take requests, name a team, avoid attacks, and form alliances. And, not to brag, she noticed how she seemed to be better than the rest of the campers. Then again, she did seem like the oldest. She accepted the free t-shirt of the way out, and sighed. She would definitely come again. Maybe as a counselor, though. Skitty smiled as she looked back on her week. The second day was when they learned what to throw, what to keep. She remembered throwing a rock at Shinx by accident.

That was hilarious.

And on the third day, teamwork. That was a disaster. Campers fighting over status, a certain counselor proclaiming that none of them were worthy…The Hoenn normal type still had a scar.

Fourth day…The most peaceful one. Making alliances. She had learned that if you wanted to impress, you must show power and strength, yet not ruthlessness. Otherwise the other pokemon will think of you as cold hearted snobs. She remembered Shinx joking around, around HER. Suddenly, Skitty's face turned beet red. Was he…Flirting? More importantly, was that legal? She stopped in her tracks, thinking it over.

"Um, Skitty?"

She literally yelped with shock. "Arceus, don't scare me!" the feline was blushing profusely.

"Are you ok?" Shinx looked genuinely concerned.

"I-I'm fine…It's just that I was just thinking about you…" Whoops. Said too much. She bit her lip. Stupid. Big. MOUTH!

This caused the Sinnoh pokemon to turn his own hue of red. Was she thinking of him in _that_ way?! Not that he was complaining.

"Oh, uh, cool! Well I was just wondering if you could join my rescue team this fall…My last one kind of gave up, and you seem to have a uh…" He really did not want to admit this. "A talent."

Skitty felt fluttery. He asked her before all the OTHER campers! But it's not like they were old enough anyways…But still!

"Um so…"

The cat, color of a tea rose nodded. "Of course." She was ready to put her skills to the test.

 **A/N: Unfortunately, only one request at a time. So I picked out of your many requests, this one! Because it has Minccino in it! Also, I know Bianca doesn't have an Emolga but bear with me.**

 **Minccino x Emolga requested by RaikouAwesome1234 (that's a mouthful.)**

The studious, fluffy, school pet sat in his cage, cleaning in with his tail. So much dust! Dust everywhere! He mind as well be underground. The kids were just finishing up the day, frantically answering the last questions of their tests. Minccino peered over at the nearest student. Man, her hand writing sucked! Poor Cheren, having to grade these papers. Speaking of Cheren, he was on his phone frowning. Minccino craned his neck to see why...His master was staring at a text message. The bell rang. And Cheren continued to stare. The students were anxiously shifting in their squeaky desks. So, so...annoying! The fluffy chinchino tugged his ears downwards, to block out the squeaky chair sounds. He gave an annoyed series of taps on his cage to wake up his master. The kids couldn't go without his command.

"What? Oh...Excuse me, students. You may go, have a nice weekend."

He went over to pat his pokemon on the head. "Thanks,"

Your welcome! If it weren't for me, the brats would still be here. The normal type stuck his nose in the air, making the teacher laugh.

"Ah, if only I knew what is going on that complex system of nerves you have there. And as do I about the typical female..." as he said those very words, a woman with unkempt blonde hair, and a smug Emolga on her shoulder, kicked open the door of his classroom.

"CHEREN! Did you get my text!?"

"Yes, Bianca. You've been texting me all day, the kids are going to spread rumors about silly romantic...Untrue...Rumors." He blushed.

"THEN WHY YOU NO RESPOND!?"

"I was in the middle of classes, Bianca. I told you this approximately 52 times!"

"Well sorry…" Bianca pouted, extending her vowels.

While his trainer was babbling with someone Minccino labeled as 'miss unorganized', he could not help but notice the Emolga. She was new. And out of place because of that. And Minccino did not like her one bit.

"Hey, you!" The electric type whispered, in the pokemon language.

"What!?"

"No offence, but you seem like a loser."

The gray pokemon's eye twitched. "Then what are you? A winner? Ha!" He rather sit in a prison full of squeaky chairs then even see this flying squirrels hipster face.

"Well yeah. An awesomely swag winner." Emolga flipped down her sunglasses, inseparable with the 'deal with it' meme.

"A winner need of bathing…" He muttered.

"Yo! Watcha say 'bout me!?"

Minccino rolled his eyes. "Oh I don't know. Maybe with those huge ears of yours, you should know. Put them to a use besides making you uglier."

Emolga jumped down from Bianca's shoulder, and glided to the door of Minccino cage. She slammed her palm into it, making the whole thing shake. Including the pokemon inside.

"You little scum bag. I'll make you regret what you just aid to me." She started to obnoxiously squeal for her trainer, who turned from her conversation too her pokemon. "What is it, my wittle sweetie weetie?" Bianca's Emolga took off her glasses and made her eyes as big as possible.

What even…? Minccino looked at his own trainer, who looked just as puzzled. But for different reasons.

"Emol, ga, emo!" The hipster pointed at the caged pokemon and started crying the fakest tears ever.

Whaaaat!? Did that...Did she just say that I was bullying her? The little- Minccino's thoughts were cut off.

"How dare you!" Bianca was all in his face. "What did my wittle Emolga do to you to make you do that to her!?"

"C-calm down, Bianca." Cheren soothed uneasily.

"NO! I can't believe you are taking your pokemon's side! Minccino bullied my Emolga! Don't you think you should be more responsible?" She said the word in the most sarcastic air quotes.

"I only said that because you seemed a bit scattered." Cheren replied stoically. "And I am only trying to help you at your job at professor Juniper's!"

Bianca had tears in her eyes. "I can manage myself! You're just jealous, everyone knows you have the hots for Juniper anyways!"

Emolga smugly bit into an apple on Cheren's desk. "That's what you get, snob. You get to see your trainer suffer."

Minccino bit back some very harsh and rude words. "Oh, but the show isn't over yet…" He said as he adjusted parts of his cage due to the shaking earlier. He opened up the door to his home and tapped his arguing trainer on the shoulder.

"What is it?"

He used tickle on his master, causing him to laugh uncontrollably, while telling his pokemon to stop. Bianca and her pokemon blankly stared. Cheren grabbed his blonde friend and Minccino started to tickle her too.

"Ah hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! St-stop! Eek!"

Emolga squinted. What was going on? Did that snob just ruin his punishment of seeing the two trainers fight and instead replaced it with this happiness!? Ugh! She annoyingly tried to paralyze them with nuzzle, but that made them laugh even more.

Faster than a blink of an eye, Emolga was laughing too. Tears were streaming from her eyes, and in a whisper, she heard the normal types voice.

"That's what you get, punk. You get to suffer from eternal tickling."

 **A/N: I have no idea what I am doing...I'll do another one of your requests much better that this one, RaikouAwesome1234.**

 **ANYWAYS. If you want to send a request:**

 **Character a (Gender):**

 **Character b (Gender):**

 **Plot (optional):**

 **Rating (They gonna kiss or what?):**

 **-Backspace**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: What's up, peeps? Heres some more requests that I didn't do previously. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, SORRY GUYS. :(**

* * *

 **Brock x Nurse Joy (requested by neanderthal)**

The rain was really coming down. A single drop felt like a slap in the face, but for some reason it wasn't as painful as the mild squeeze of apology from the last Nurse Joy Brock asked out.

"Sorry, Brock...You're a nice guy and all but I just met you twenty seconds ago…" Her words rung in his ears, like the sound of each rain slap hitting the back of his drying pan, the one he used since he took care of his siblings, and couldn't afford an umbrella. Tears streamed out of his line like eyes, he couldn't bare it anymore. No more rejection. No more Tears to wipe. No more rain to hear on his drying pan. No more…

"AIIIEEEEE!"

A piercing scream interrupted his thoughts.

"LET GO, SAUSAGE FINGERS!" Nurse Joy pounded her fists on Shrek's' back.

"I SHALL SAVE THOU FAIR MAIDEN!" As quick as a wink, Brock zoomed out of his depression, in light of a new quest.

He chased after the ogre, giving him a good uppercut punch, saving his princess.

"Oh, Brock. You saved me!"

"C-can we go on that date now?"

"No."

* * *

 **A/N: I honestly really like nurse Joy and Brock, lol.**

 **Swanna(Gale) x Mandibuzz(Anna) requested by:** **magician**

Why did she have to be so reckless? Every time she came into the infirmary, he wanted to cry. And every time she came to the infirmary, she promised she wouldn't come back. Ha ha. She always broke that one promise. Just like she always broke some part of her body. Swanna sighed, as he went over to her room. She was as he saw her what seemed like millions of times before, in the hospital cot, beak curving at his presense, eyes still filled with that fiery hunger, feathers ratty and beat up from whatever she got into this time.

"Gale!"

"Anna. Why are you back here?"

"Uh well, I was again exploring this BEAUTIFUL volcano area in Hoenn and-"

"At this pace I'll be here all day!" He forced a chuckle. "Just tell me the important things, like what happened to your wing!?"

Anna's beak unraveled slowly, to a more serious line. "Whats wrong? Every time I come here, you always listen to my adventures you never interrupted me... And since we're now lovers,"

"No No No not here! In this hospital, we must keep a professional attitude!"

"Since when?! Last time when I broke my leg you kissed me!"

Swanna sighed. "Look, that was my fault. But we must keep a professional tone here. I'm beginning to worry you are hurting yourself purposely to see me."

She adverted her gaze.

"Wait, you actually are!? Mandibuzz, you can't put your life on the line like that!"

"Can't I for you!? You and I are always so busy with our work. Me with exploring the corners of the Earth and you in this hospital saving lives...This is the only way we can meet!"

Gale held back bitter words. "Look. I'd rather die than see you hurt."

"You're lying. You always told me that you wanted to explore time and space like me! And if you died then...Than…" She began to well up in tears.

The Swanna avoided her gaze. "My place is here, sweetie. Now let's get a look at that wing."

Anna leaned forward and gave him an Eskimo kiss. "We're talking about this later. And then when my wing is healed, we're going straight back to that volcano."

Why must she be so reckless? Why must she make his heart melt? Why is she his?

It didn't really matter.

What mattered is that they cared.

* * *

 **A/N: This will be the LAST ONE I DO. Sorry no more requests. Its really short but...I hope you still like it.**

 **Buizel x Mareep requested by: Cheezbucket**

Today was the contest. She trained for this for years, and she was ready. She was ready to kick ass. The Mareep vibrated with excitement, as her trainer's name was called.

"AND OUR NEXT CONTESTANT, MARY AND HER MAREEP!"

Waves of 'good lucks' and 'break a leg' came from the other competitors except one.

"Hmph." The Buizel barely looked at her.

'hmph'? 'HMPH'?! She was not to be dismissed like this on the day she was about to win!

He'll regret that he underestimated her.

"C'mon, Mareep!" Her trainer's voice interrupted the silent death threats fighting to be expressed.

She put on her contest face, and bounded to the stage.

Her performance was flawless. Sparks of electricity highlighted her graceful flips and handstands with a gorgeous finale of a discharge in the shape of her past positions, like a black and white film tape.

The cheers and the applause rang in her ears, while she bumped pass the Buizel.

Betcha couldn't top that.

He did. That bastard.

His waterjets were direct and purposeful, the whole scene radiating power. He had even won.

Even after the show he had the nerve to approach the Mareep. "Come to gloat?!" Her cheeriness had vanished.

He shrugged, smirking. Then without a word, he placed the ribbon in front of her, gesturing that it was now hers. "What?"

The Buizel said nothing. Only smiled. She turned the ribbon around and it said; " _You deserve it more than I do. This was indeed my first contest."_

Somehow he had made and ruined her day at the same time. With the ribbon, she can technically say she won. But he had to point out that she basically lost to a rookie. She turned to thank him, but he was gone.

"Bastard." She mumbled with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: We had a good run. Thank you to all the people who have read this short collection of one shots, thank you so much ;3**

 **Unfortunately, I needed to stop eventually. Maybe when I'm a better writer I'll reopen this. Don't get your hopes up tho.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did making this. :)**

 **See you around.**

 **-Backspace**


End file.
